Plus j'y réfléchit et plus c'est difficile
by Haruhito
Summary: Allen a été gravement blessé lors d'une attaque d'akumas et Kanda en a été témoins.Il doit s'occuper du jeune maudit se qui le dérange a causes des sentiments qu'il lui porte. Heureusement Lavi arrive pour remplacer Kanda ce qui n'est pas pour lui plaire.


**Auteur : **Miky-chan

**Titre : **Plus j'y réfléchit, et plus c'est difficile

**Information : **Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Katsura Hoshino

**Catégorie : **Yaoi

**Couple :** YULLEN / LAVEN (Kanda x Allen et Lavi x Allen)

Je le regarde. J'ai l'impression que je tombe en arrière. Je le regarde pour la énième fois avant de me rendre compte que je crois qu'il se rapproche. Je dis bien "je crois" car je n'y vois plus très bien. Je tombe. J'ai mal. Je viens de percuter quelque chose de froid et de dur. C'est le sol. Je suis au sol, par terre sur le dos. Je saigne. Je suis allongé sur le sol, dans mon sang qui se déverse sans s'arrêter. Je peux dire que je saigne à flot. Mon œil gauche me fait mal. Je ne peux plus l'ouvrir sans risquer de le perdre définitivement. Une fois m'a suffit, et je me souviens de cette douleur…

J'essaye de me relever, mais sans succès. Mon bras a commencé à s'effriter. Mon dos est en compote, et mon ventre a subit la dernière attaque. J'essaye malgré tout de tourner ma tète. Je vois trouble, mais je le vois. Il se rapproche, il cri ce stupide surnom. Je ne réagis pas. Il accélère et je finis par voir ces cheveux d'ébènes dans le vent. C'est magnifique, ses cheveux lâchent qui luisent dans la nuit, sa fine silhouette, qui grandit encore et encore. Il commence réellement à se rapprocher. Il arrive, je pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'a rien. C'est déjà ça. Il est là, il me demande si je vais bien. Je veux lui répondre que oui, mais aucuns sons ne sort de ma bouche. Il se baisse et me le demande encore.

« Hey, moyashi, ça va aller ? »

Rien, je ne réponds pas. Il commence à paniquer, je le sens.

« Oi ! Moyashi ! Ce n'est pas le temps de faire de blague ! Oi … moyashi… »

Il soupire. Je l'énerve. Il doit se dire que je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui va faire une blague de ce genre, donc qu'il n'a pas besoin de paniqué, mais surtout qu'il va devoir me porter pendant tout le trajet puisque je ne suis pas en état de marcher.

_Je l'aime. Mais c'est un amour à sens unique qui est totalement impossible car il me déteste, qu'il ne doit pas exister de relation au sein de la congrégation mais surtout car une relation entre deux hommes est taboue. Avant de le rencontrer, je n'étais qu'un enfant coinçait dans mes cauchemars, il a réussit à me faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui souffrais, qu'il n'y avait pas que les akumas dans le monde, qu'il y avait les hommes, les femmes, les enfants et les animaux. C'est pour toutes les personnes que j'aime, mais surtout car j'en ai fait la promesse à Mana, que je veux protéger toutes ces choses. Je ne vis que dans un monde en couleurs, mais pour moi, les trois couleurs les plus importantes sont le noir, le blanc et le rouge. Le noir et le blanc pour les âmes d'akumas et le rouge pour le sang. On peut dire que je ne vis que dans ces couleurs. C'est mon métier de les détruire, et de libérer ces pauvres âmes. Nous, exorcistes, ne sommes pas comme les autres, nous vivons chaque jours dans la peur de la mort tandis que les humains ne se doutent pas de ce qui se passe. Mais, je suis aussi différent d'eux. Je suis un exorciste qui peut voir les âmes d'akumas à cause d'une malédiction, ce qui me permet de les localiser avant qu'ils nous attaquent. Je les fais passer avant toutes autres choses, même après moi. C'est pour ça que je suis content de l'avoir rencontré. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je me dispute tout le temps avec lui. Et pourtant c'est lui que j'aime. Comme direz le proverbe : « faites l'amour pas la guerre » ou «entre amour et haine, il n'y a qu'un pas ». Ces proverbes sont vrais, je l'ai détesté, je suis même allé jusqu'à le haïr. Et maintenant je l'aime. C'est ironique n'est ce pas ? Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne lui ai jamais rien dis. _

Après avoir parlé à Komui par le golem qui partit apporté l'innocence que nous avons trouvé, il dit que nous allions devoir resté plus longtemps que prévu car « ce foutu moyashi », autrement dis moi, n'était pas en état de rentré tout de suite. Il se ré-avance et me soulève avec une tendresse que je ne connaissais pas chez lui. Je poussais un gémissement de souffrance quand il me toucha au dos. Je suis dans ses bras, il sent bon. Il marche tout en me regardant de temps en temps pour voir si je récupère un peu. Nous sommes devant l'auberge qui nous avait accueillit le temps de la mission, mais cette fois ci, c'était différent, il n'y avait qu'une chambre de libre avec un lit et un canapé. Il souffla ces « Tss ! » habituel et comme il n'avait pas le choix, il accepta la chambre. Nous sommes maintenant devant la porte de la chambre. Il me pose à terre pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte mais je tombe. J'essaye de m'accroupir puisque je ne peux pas rester debout, puis le flou, le néant...

/

J'entre dans la chambre avec un moyashi évanoui. Non mais j'vous jure ! On dirait une vraie fillette... Remarque vu les blessures qu'il a reçut, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Je l'installe sur le lit de la chambre. C'est un lit double. Je m'imagine déjà la scène : je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit puisqu'il sera a coté de moi. Il y a un fauteuil à coté du lit. Il est d'un bleu marine uni, très sobre mais d'un vif animé. Il a des motifs ronds qui lui donnent une impression de grande conformabilité. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour chercher des bandages et de l'alcool afin de le désinfecté. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil et le met de façon à se que je sois en face du blessé. Décidément, il a l'air vraiment bien amoché. Quand il se bat, il ne fait pas semblant… C'en ai vraiment désespérant. C'était déjà comme ça lors de notre première mission. Avec la marionnette qui chantait. Il n'était pas un exorciste. Les exorcistes ne sauvent pas les gens, ils détruisent les akumas pour ne pas que ce soit le comte qui gagne la guerre. Mais leur but n'est pas de sauver, mais de détruire. Ça, moyashi ne l'a pas compris. J'ai pourtant essayé de lui dire à ma manière sans pour autant lui faire croire que je voulais qu'il comprenne mes sentiments. Mais il est tellement naïf qu'il ne comprend rien si on ne lui dit pas en face.

_Je le déteste. Il m'a fait ressentir des sentiments que je ne voulais pas exprimer dans ce monde. J'étais un kendoka solitaire qui n'éprouvais pas de sentiments tel que l'amour, la gentillesse, l'amitié ou bien encore la pitié. Ce ne sont que des sentiments niais valables pour les gamines. Mais depuis qu'il est arrivé, je me dis que même les plus forts et les grands hommes de ce monde peuvent ressentir ces sentiments. Ce n'était pas une fille, mais il éprouve des sentiments comme s'il en était une. J'avais pitié de lui pour sa malédiction qui peut voir les âmes d'akumas. J'ai vraiment eu envie de le tuer a plusieurs reprises, mais a chaque fois je me souvenais de ces paroles « je ne vis que pour eux, uniquement pour détruire les akumas et délivrez leurs âmes en peines ». Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir les détruire ! Seulement toi, tu veux les sauver en les détruisant. Je te hais. Depuis le premier jour en fait, je t'ai toujours détesté. Et voilà que maintenant je me rends compte que je t'aime. J'ai toujours tout fait pour te rabaissé et maintenant je me sens coupable de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. J'en suis désolé mais pour moi le seul moyen de rejeter ce sentiment est de te faire souffrir encore plus. Je suis vraiment un être immonde. Mais c'est pour lui que je le fait, alors pour rejeter ce sentiment je serai prêt a tout, même à donner ma vie._

Pff … J'ai enfin fini de le panser. C'est pas trop tôt. Faut dire qu'il en avait partout : sur les bras, sur l'œil gauche, sur son ventre, sur ses cuisses qui sont d'ailleurs plus musclé que je ne l'aurais cru … je m'égare du sujet là ! Bon et maintenant ? J'attends sagement qu'il se réveille ? Non, ça prendrais trop de temps … Je vais aller faire des provisions pour le garde manger. Tel que je le connais, dés qu'il va se réveiller, il va vouloir manger, à coup sûr ça va être ça. Bon aller, je vais aller faire des courses puisqu'il n'y a que ça à faire. Je sors de cette chambre qui est vraiment moche à mon goût. Mais ? Komui m'a bien dit qu'il enverrait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moyashi à ma place non ? Et qu'est ce que je lui ai dit ? Je crois que j'ai accepté … Mais quel con je fais ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? C'est à moi de m'occuper de lui et à personne d'autre ! Attends là … Je suis en train de faire une crise de jalousie ? Ça craint vraiment … J'espère que celui qui doit prendre ma place va vite arriver... Bon, en attendant je sors, je vais laisser un mot où cas où moyashi se réveillerait et où celui qui doit me remplacer reviendrait avant moi. J'arrive devant la gare pour voir si quelqu'un de la congrégation arrive. Je cherche et je vois et une tête rousse. Lavi. Le jeune bookman est là. C'est lui qui va prendre soins de moyashi ? Je n'ai qu'à allé lui demander.

« Lavi ? »

« Oh ! Yu ! Ça va ? Et Allen comment va t il ? »

« Il va bien, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Pourquoi es tu ici ? »

« Ben, c'est Komui qui m'envoie pour te remplacer. Tu as une nouvelle mission. »

« Lavi … Tu peux repartir. »

« Hein ? Mais tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Tu as une nouvelle mission très importante. Tu dois y aller. »

« Tu peux y aller à ma place non ? »

« Non ! Je ne peux pas y aller a ta place ! Écoute je ne vais pas me battre avec toi pour que tu ailles faire ta mission si ? Et puis pour toi, ce serais mieux que tu ailles en mission plutôt que tu reste avec Allen, puisque tu ne peux pas le supporter. »

« *Je ne peux rien dire car sinon il pourrait très bien comprendre ce que je ressens. Et même si je n'ai aucune envie de laisser Lavi s'occupait de moyashi, je ne peux pas refuser une mission.* Très bien, et tu as raison je ne peux pas le supporter. Aller à plus. Salut ! »

« Salut ! »

Bon aller c'est partit pour … New-York ? C'est vraiment loin de Berlin (ils étaient a Berlin) Tant pis. Je te le promets, je reviendrais Allen. Lavi, si jamais tu le touches je te tue. Bien alors c'est le bateau n° 13... Allen, à bientôt …

Corrigé ! Enfin x)

**Prochain chapitre :** Et le piège se referma ...

Miky ~


End file.
